pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 47. Synopsis Black continues his Gym Battle against Skyla. Realizing he has been stressed over the fact Team Plasma could even threaten the opening of the Pokémon League, Black inspires his Pokémon to get stronger to fight Team Plasma, and goes to end the battle. Chapter Plot At Nacrene City museum, three figures approach the place. Suddenly, Lenora and Hawes spot the intruders, claiming that the museum is closed and the entrance is at the first floor. The trio knew that, and tell that their allies have shown the skeleton of the dragon. The trio explain that dragon is not important, and instead came to get closer to the dragon that their king desires so much: the legendary black dragon. The trio send their Pokémon out to battle, which Lenora and Hawes evade. Lenora sees these are Team Plasma forces, who want of her to give them the Dark Stone, which is actually Zekrom itself. Lenora sees everything is going to plan, and just has to hold on until Clay and others arrive. Clay is ranting, to which Burgh asks him to calm down. Clay is frustrated, as they should be going, yet they are waiting for Skyla, and has no idea what she is doing currently. He also reminds that Black's battles take time. He thinks of picking them up, but Brycen, after giving some thought, believes they should wait. Clay gets riled up, as Brycen mutters by waiting, this was a poorly-thought out idea. At the Gym, Black continues his battle, and has defeated Skyla's Swoobat. Skyla thanks it, and sends Swanna out. Black plans on using a similar strategy, and has Nite attack. However, Swanna uses Water Sport, to prevent the Fire-type attacks. Black realizes Swanna is a Water-type Pokémon, too, as it uses Bubble Beam to hit Nite. Skyla remarks that she has heard Black is the type that makes research before battles, but now it looks like he is idling around. Black sends Costa, and asks it to use Ancient Power. However, Costa looks at him. Black asks it to move, for he needs to prove his strength in this fight. Thus, Costa fires the rocks, which defeat Swanna. Black praises Costa, while Skyla calls Swanna back and sends Unfezant. However, Costa lifts itself up and gets attacked. Black is unsure what happened, wondering if Costa has fainted. He also sees that Skyla's Unfezant is female, and flies off better than male Unfezant do. Skyla wonders why is Black idling around, and thinks he is considering going back to Nuvema Town. Black denies this, and sends Tula. As Unfezant flies around Tula, the latter uses String Shot around itself. Sklya sees the threads are electrified, to have Black take an advantage in this fight. However, Unfezant is much faster, and avoids the attacks. Black suddenly realizes that Costa didn't faint from the Air Slash attack from Unfezant, and realizes that it actually withdrew into its Poké Ball, on its own. Skyla noticed that, too, and reminds Black that the bell he sounded was stressed out because of the same reason. She explains the bell reveals the heart of the one ringing it, and Skyla has noticed that Black's heart is stressed out. Black pauses, realizing he was upset when Clay told him that the Unova League may not be held because of Team Plasma. He realizes he should've told his Pokémon about this, and instead, he is here trying to prove his strength. Thus, he tells Tula, Costa, Musha and Nite that he is stressed out from Team Plasma trying to prevent the Pokémon League from its opening, and he wants them to take part in bringing the organization down. Tula fires a String Shot, as Black reminds they need to grow stronger and fight together, and the String Shot hits its mark, electrocuting Unfezant. A moment later, Skyla goes aboard the airplane. Clay asks where Black is, to which Skyla simply has them tighten their seatbelts, as they take off. Black, who is still in the cannon, wonders why is he still in the cannon, as he won the battle against Skyla. Suddenly, the cannon activates, shooting Black away to the top of the Celestial Tower. Black looks a tthe bell, and rings it. Everyone in the airplane hears the sound, and Skyla muses to herself that the sound is divine, feeling as she is walking on air. Skyla passes by the tower, and has Swanna pass the badge to Black: the Jet Badge. Skyla laughs, for he did defeat her, and produced a very blissful noise, soothing the Pokémon's souls. To join the Gym Leaders, Black goes on her Swanna as he flies off with the group. At the museum, Lenora has trouble facing the three figures. The three intruders state they were waiting for her to drop her guard, so they could swoop in and attack. Much to her pleasure, Lenora sees they are here: Skyla, Clay, Burgh, Elesa and Brycen descend down. The Gym Leaders introduce themselves (except Brycen, who remains silent). The intruders realize they were fooled, for Lenora seemingly lowered her guard to lure them in. The Gym Leaders confirm this, and send their Pokémon to fight, as they declare they won't have the Dark Stone be taken by Team Plasma. Black, who is riding Swanna, sees the battle has started. Elsewhere, the Seven Sages gather at a castle, observing the fight at the museum. They are surprised at the Gym Leaders having gathered to stop Team Plasma. Ryoku claimed the Gym Leaders were stupid, while Rood wondered if it will be all right. Giallo states that they have been given powerful forces to help them out, and is certain they will obtain the Dark Stone. The sages notice Ghetsis leaving, who announces he will go underground, and readies his Pokémon for what is to come. Debuts Pokémon *Hydreigon (Ghetsis') *Lilligant *Larvesta *Basculin (Blue-Striped form) Move *Water Sport Item *Jet Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 47 chapters